


Lips, Hips, and Other Forms of Feminine Torture

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dare, F/M, Female Beauty Standards, Fluff, Grumpy Colby Brock, Insecure Colby Brock, Makeover, TFIL - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: After losing a bet in a TFIL video, Elton forces Colby to dress like a girl.  While you, Kat, Amanda, and Devyn get to have a fun makeover day, Colby discovers the pain of being “beautiful,” and decides to make you a little more comfortable in your own skin.
Relationships: Colby Brock / Reader
Kudos: 17





	Lips, Hips, and Other Forms of Feminine Torture

“Elton, this _isn’t_ fair,” Colby grumbled, pouting as the four of us girls attacked his face and body.

“You lost the bet,” he shot back at him, giggling a little at the mischievous looks on Kat and Devyn’s faces. “I’m gonna go downstairs and film with Corey. Make sure the camera stays on and come get me if you need anything.”

You saluted as Amanda shot him a smile. Colby did nothing more than give another pout as the four of you began intensely decorating his features. His glower would only falter occasionally as one of you would stop to explain to the camera what was going on.

Colby had lost the latest TFIL bet, thus subjecting him to a severe punishment. And by punishment, he had to be made up by the girls and then go on a “date” with Elton, Corey, and Sam.

Needless to say, Colby was glowering at the thought, whining about it whenever he could.

Devyn was doing his makeup, swirling colors across his eyelid and highlighting like a pro. Her makeup expertise was astounding, and, despite his discomfort and unhappy face, Colby actually looked pretty dang good in a full face of makeup.

Amanda was attacking his fingers with nail polish while you coated his toes. The shimmering pink goo stood out in stark contrast to the dark polish that usually adorned his fingertips.

All the while Kat was searching through some thrift store costume purchases that Elton had picked out. “I don’t know what I should put you in,” she groaned, eyes trailing the outfits. “None of these seem quite right.” Rising, Devyn went to give her advice, Amanda following shortly after to provide additional opinions.

Really, there weren’t any options that screamed _Colby_ , but you had good faith that between all of you, something could surely be mixed and matched together to suit Elton’s desires. “What about the bustier?” Devyn suggested, pointing to the leather top with a grin.

“Oh, come on,” Colby cried out before pouting down at his feet where you’d shouted at him not to wiggle. The girls giggled and continued with their conversation while the brunette scowled. You were still sliding paint across his toenails, wanting the work to be as precise as possible.

“Don’t pout,” you chuckled up at his expression. “It’s not that bad.”

“They wanna put me in a leather bra,” he grumbled.

Rising, you gave his shoulder a squeeze, whispering, “I’ll fix it,” with a wink before joining the girls at the other end of the room. “How about I do the outfit? Kat, you can use the hot rollers and spray on his hair while Dev and Amanda finish up.”

“What will you put him in?” Devyn asked. “Elton didn’t pick matching options.”

You smiled. “You guys just pick some cute accessories and shoes. I’ll take care of the clothes, pick something that goes with our _beautiful_ color scheme. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Where are you going?” Colby asked, shooting you a wary glance.

Smirking, you retorted, “That’s for me to know and you to find out, Brock.” Whirling on your toes, you bounded down the steps, rushing out to your car.

While the girls finished getting Colby decorated for his date, you rushed out to a local thrift store, eyes scanning for the perfect outfit. Eventually, you found it, grin adorning your features as you purchased the items and brought them back to the mansion. Slipping inside the house, you grabbed some scissors before making your way back up where the girls had been adorning Colby in every accessory known to womankind.

“Guys, come on,” Colby half chuckled as the girls set a pair of heels before him.

“Still down in the dumps?” you asked, eyes flickering toward Colby’s dismayed expression before smiling at the girls. “I found the perfect outfit.”

“Oooh yaaay,” Kat squealed as she grabbed the bag and began to peruse the contents.

“What torture are you inflicting on me now?” he groaned, eyes finding the pink hoodie and black skinny jeans Kat lifted from the plastic.

Dev glanced at you, frowning slightly. “A hoodie isn’t super stylish.”

“What’s this for?” Amanda queried, yanking a black fishnet shirt from the bag.

I smiled, tossing the pants and fishnet top to Colby. “Change into these. I’ll bring you the shirt in a minute, okay?.” Turning to Kat, you grinned. “Gimme.”

Kneeling on the floor, you began to chop at the hoodie while Colby begrudgingly made his way to his bedroom. At first, the hoodie didn’t look that cute, but after you’d chopped the sleeves into a tee shirt and cropped the fabric to expose some of his midriff, the girls couldn’t help but agree that the look was perfect. But you couldn’t help but worry a little; Colby had been tucked away in his bedroom for a rather long time now. You hadn’t wanted to upset him with your outfit choices.

Knocking on his door gently, you called out, “Colby, is everything okay in there?”

You heard a muffled “yeah” followed by a sigh as you slid open the door cautiously. He was standing in front of the mirror, clad in the makeup, styled hair, and clothes you’d given him, plus the heels and accessories the girls had insisted he wear.

Handing him the shirt, you murmured, “You okay?”

He gave a halfhearted nod, pulling the shirt over his head gently before scanning himself in the mirror again. Wrapping his arms around his torso, he sighed. “This shirt makes me look fat.”

“What? No it doesn’t,” you said, shifting forward to meet his gaze in the mirror.

“I look stupid,” he muttered, eyes trailing his figure. “You guys put me in all this ridiculous stuff.”

You scoffed. “You realize all four of us have worn at least a few parts of this outfit combo at a time out on dates, right?”

“You what?” he asked, turning to look at you.

Chuckling, you grinned. “Yeah, Colby. This is what it means to be a girl.”

He looked at you skeptically, hands pointing at his figure in the mirror. “When have you done any of this?”

“Heels to prom, that outfit literally all the time on nights out with the girls, full makeup is rare, but has happened before, and nails,” you lifted your hand to display the cracking nail polish that was left after your most recent late night painting session.

“But you like it. Girls like looking like this.”

At that, you couldn’t help but laugh, letting the sound echo through the room at his confused stare. “Colby, it’s the shits.”

“What?” he asked, laughing then.

“For some reason, it always sucks. Maybe the weather isn’t suited for your outfit or it’s uncomfortable. Maybe your outfit’s bomb, but then you have to get home and clean all the makeup off at the end of the night. Or it takes hours to do your hair and the pins are uncomfortable. Maybe the shoes hurt. I hate clubbing in heels, my toes always end up bleeding. But at the end of the day, most of us do it anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes it’s nice to feel hot. Sometimes it’s nice to know you look gorgeous. And if you’re looking for a guy, dressing up can help.”

Shooting you a bashful gaze, he queried, “Why are you looking?”

You grinned. “Because unlike Sam, I’d like to get married before I’m 500 years old.” At that, he let out a real laugh, and you couldn’t help but beam at the fact that you’d made him feel better. Turning him back toward the mirror, you wrapped your arms around his torso gently. “You look bomb AF, Colby. Don’t worry so much, okay? Go have fun on your date, and make all those boys wonder why they’re not with you,” you winked.

Plastering on his best grin, he strutted to the door with a cocky wave of his hips. However, his sassy demeanor faltered as his hands slipped against the door handle. “You’ll stay right?”

You smiled. “I’ll stay. Help you get out of your hot ensemble after your date.”

Nodding, he opened the door and waltzed out, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the whistles and catcalls that greeted him at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

A few hours later, he arrived home exhausted but happy. You helped him scrub the makeup from his face and kick up his sore feet. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep against you, head lolling on your shoulder gently.

Your days persisted in a similar fashion for a while, you coming to hang out with the girls and aid with pranks or just have a good time. At the end of every evening, Colby would pull you up to his room and talk to you, trying his best to make you smile or laugh. He loved the way you let loose around him.

But tonight was going to be different; tonight was going to be special. He was sure of it.

After pulling you up to his room, the two of you were sitting on his couch when he stated, “Let’s go on a date.”

You looked at him for a moment, stunned silence taking over the room before you asked, “Now?”

“Yeah.”

“Like _right_ now?” you clarified.

He blushed sheepishly, giving you a slightly shy look. “Yeah, right now.”

Stumbling over your words, you tried to come up with a rational answer. “I mean… where would we even… Colby we can’t just… I mean… _look_ at me.” Your hands fluttered down to gesture to your outfit. Sweats, tanktop, messy hairdo, no makeup; you weren’t physically prepared for a date with him at all. Even though your mind was dancing at the thought of going out with him, you wanted to be a _good_ date.

Grabbing your hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t care about any of that. I want to take you out. Right now. Come on,” he rose from his seat, providing your arm with the gentlest of tugs.

“You sure it doesn’t bother you?” you queried, eyes scanning his face doubtfully.

“Not one bit.” Letting go of your hands, he slid on some shoes and made his way to his bedroom door. “Are you coming?”

With a smile, you rose from your seat, grabbing his hand as the two of you rushed out of the mansion together.

It ended up being the best date of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was a really fun piece to do. I hope you enjoyed it. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
